Failed Surprise
by myunicorn91
Summary: Awalnya Kris dan Lay berniat memberikan kejutan untuk couple mereka, Tao dan Suho. Tapi malah jadi kacau karena kesalahpahaman / Summary gaje, baca aja deh / This is SuLay, little bit KrisTao with other member EXO / BL / Oneshoot! / Aneh, abal, gak nyambung, OOC, dll / RnR? / Gomawo *bow*


_**Summary**_** : || Awalnya Kris dan Lay berniat memberikan kejutan untuk ****_couple_**** mereka, Tao dan Suho. Tapi malah jadi kacau karena kesalahpahaman || ****_Summary _****gaje, baca aja deh || This is SuLay, litte bit KrisTao with other member EXO || BL || RnR? | Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance and humor (?)  
><strong>

_**Rate**_** : T  
><strong>

_**Cast**_** : EXO member**

**Warning : BL, gaje, abal, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. Tapi fanfic abal ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~ ~**

**_Pukul 22.00 KST_**

Suasana di sebuah _dormitory _di salah satu gedung megah di tengah pusat Seoul nampak begitu sepi. Padahal biasanya, tempat itu akan sangat bising dengan tingkah pola dua belas makhluk yang tinggal di dalamnya. Tapi malam ini, suasana agak sedikit berbeda. Tempat itu benar-benar sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah detak jarum jam yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Apakah ada yang bertanya kenapa bisa sesepi itu? Jawabannya adalah karena para penghuni dorm itu, yaitu sebuah _boyband_ yang sedang naik daun, sudah terlelap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Mungkin memang terdengar aneh, karena tidak biasanya, mereka -atau kita bisa menyebutnya EXO- sudah menjemput mimpi di hari yang masih bisa dibilang sore ini. Maklumlah, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka yang padat. Mereka pergi mengisi acara sejak subuh tadi dan baru kembali ke dorm sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Jadi wajar kalau sekarang mereka semua terkapar karena kelelahan. Tapi sepertinya, kenikmatan tidur mereka harus terganggu karena adanya teriakan yang berasal dari sebuah kamar. Tidak terlalu keras sih sebenarnya, tapi karena suasananya cukup sunyi, membuat suara itu jadi terdengar nyaring.

"YA! Kris _pabbo_. Bukan begitu caranya!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat semua member, baik yang sudah terlelap ataupun yang masih bersantai ria di kamar, terlonjak kaget. Begitu pula dengan Suho, sang _leader_ yang saat itu tengah membaca buku. Tentunya dia sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Lay _hyung_ berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Chen sambil menyingkap selimutnya. Chen duduk di kasurnya sambil menatap sang _leader _dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tumben sekali Lay _hyung_ sangat berisik." gumam Kai sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin Kris menjahilinya. Aku akan kesana." Suho beranjak dari kasurnya dan melangkah keluar. Baru dua langkah Suho meninggalkan kamarnya, teriakan itu terdengar lagi.

"AISSSHHHH, MASA BEGITU SAJA TIDAK BISA SIH?!"

Suho mengelus dadanya. Teriakan cempreng namja Changsha itu sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga.

"Uh, ada apa sih? Berisik sekali." ujar Tao sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Namja itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Tak berselang lama, pintu kamar lain turut terbuka dan menampilkan wajah penghuninya yang terkantuk-kantuk. Mereka mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata sambil celingukan, seperti mencari darimana sumber keributan itu berasal.

Wah, kau hebat Zhang Yixing! Kau membuat seluruh membermu terbangun karena teriakanmu.

Seperti dikomando, sembilan makhluk yang energinya sudah lima _watt_ itu menyeret langkahnya, mengikuti sang _leader_. Sepertinya mereka akan berdemo di depan kamar bertuliskan **"SEXIEST DRAGON, CUTE UNICORN and HANDSOME MANAGER'S ROOM"** itu.

"Aish, Kris! Masukkan dengan benar! Bukan seperti itu!"

**MWO?! O_O**

Tangan Suho yang semula bersiap mengetuk pintu, langsung berhenti di udara. Matanya melotot dengan mulut ternganga. Begitu juga dengan sembilan pasang mata lainnya yang langsung saja kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Luruskan lalu arahkan ujungnya di depan lubangnya. Kalau mau, kau juga bisa mengulum sedikit ujungnya, untuk memudahkannya masuk ke lubang."

Kesembilan orang yang berada di luar kamar itu, sontak mencondongkan tubuh mereka ke pintu dan memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

"Argghh, tidak bisa masuk, Xing. Lubangnya kecil dan sempit." keluh Kris. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar jelas dia sedang frustrasi.

"Kau ini. Bukankah tiap malam kau sudah melihat video dan membaca buku panduannya? Kenapa belum bisa juga?" kali ini suara Lay juga terdengar frustrasi.

Sementara di luar, mulut kesembilan orang itu semakin menganga. Suho masih mematung di depan pintu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba _blank_, tapi hatinya mendadak panas.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sulit, Xing."

"Aish, kau saja yang tidak ahli. Aku saja bisa melakukannya dalam sekali percobaan."

"Diam kau, Xing! Suruh siapa lubangnya sesempit ini!"

"Hahaha, anggap ini tantangan, Kris!"

"Sialan kau, Zhang!"

"Yak, jangan rusak milikku, naga pedo!"

"Ugh, Xing. Tetap tidak masuk!" keluh Kris lagi.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang memasukkannya."

"Tidak! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku kalau kau yang melakukannya?"

"Aish, memang penting ya? Yang penting kan hasilnya!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku mau aku yang melakukannya. Dari awal sampai akhir!" Kris ngotot.

"Aissh, terserahlah. Aku mau tidur saja. Aku capek!" seru Lay frustrasi.

"Ayolah, Xing. Jangan tidur dulu. Malam ini saja, ya? Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu _ddaebokki_. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya. Bagaimana? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Tidak! Aku capek, tau! Kau pikir tidak capek setiap malam begini terus? Aku mau tidur! Besok kita masih ada jadwal."

"Xing, kumohon. Mumpung dua manager itu sedang tidak ada. Ayolah. Aku belum dapat satupun beberapa hari ini."

Pembicaraan dua makhluk mitos itu semakin absurd. Membuat beberapa orang yang ada di luar semakin panas dingin. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin semakin merapat ke arah Tao. Berlagak menenangkan sang panda yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Padahal sebenarnya, mereka hanya menghindari tatapan lapar _seme_ mereka masing-masing.

Suho membara. Kalau saja ini film kartun, sudah bisa dipastikan sekarang ini Suho akan seperti Son Go Ku yang sedang berubah menjadi manusia super saiya. Api menyala-nyala di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Apa-apaan mereka! **YIFAN, YIXING, MATI KALIAN!"** serunya emosi. Tanpa perasaan, ditendangnya pintu tak berdosa itu. Suho tak peduli kalaupun dia harus mengganti biaya kerusakannya. Jangankan pintu, seisi dorm inipun sanggup dibelinya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKU...kan?" Suho menganga. Dihadapannya kini terhidang (?) suatu pemandangan ajaib. Dua penghuni kamar -Kris dan Lay- sedang duduk bersila di lantai dengan posisi Kris yang sedang menangkupkan dua tangannya di dada -gestur memohon-, sementara Lay sedang bersiap naik ke tempat tidurnya. Kamar mereka sangat berantakan. Buku dan video berserakan dimana-mana, tumpukan kain aneka warna menyebar di seluruh area kamar, dan juga seperangkat alat jahit yang bertengger manis di paha Kris.

Eh, seperangkat alat jahit?

"Lho, Myeon, ada apa? Kalian juga, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Lay dengan polosnya. Ditatapnya sepuluh rekannya satu per satu. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa menyeringai canggung.

Suho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eh, anu, itu, anu..."

"Anunya anu kenapa?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Eh, ehem. Begini, tadinya aku, maksudku kami semua, kesini untuk menegur kalian agar tidak berisik. Ini sudah malam dan waktunya untuk tidur..."

"Tapi tak disangka, kami malah mendengar obrolan kalian yang mencurigakan. Semakin lama semakin mencurigakan sehingga akhirnya Suho _hyung_ emosi dan memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu ini." tambah Kai.

"Perasaan tadi obrolan kita biasa saja ya Kris? Memang ada yang aneh? Kurasa tidak." Lay mengerutkan keningnya.

_Biasa apanya. Obrolan menjurus mesum begitu -_-_ Batin sepuluh member minus Kris dan Lay.

Kris manggut-manggut. Lalu seolah ingat sesuatu, Kris memandang Suho dengan horor. "APA?! Junmyeon, kenapa kau mendobrak pintu kamarku, hah?!" serunya keras.

Suho buru-buru naik ke kasur Lay dan berlindung di balik selimut. "Maaf Kris, aku terbawa emosi."

"Lagipula, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Kami kira kalian sedang ber_this and that_." sambung Sehun _to the point_. Luhan langsung menjitaknya dengan senang hati.

"Habis obrolan kalian tak pernah lepas dari kata lubang dan masuk, _sih_. Jangan salahkan kami kalau kami berpikiran macam-macam." Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu di pangkuanmu, _ge_?" kali ini Tao yang bertanya.

Kris nampak salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka, bukan?

"Oh...ini..." jawab Kris malu-malu. Membuat semua yang ada disana, minus Kris tentunya, ingin muntah rasanya.

"Hah, orang ini merengek-rengek padaku supaya aku mengajarinya merajut. Tapi dia ini _pabbo_, memasukkan benang ke jarum saja tidak bisa. Siapa yang tidak kesal?" kata Lay setengah emosi.

Mereka manggut-manggut. Oh, belajar merajut to. Merajut. **APA? MERAJUT?! **Dunia pasti sudah terbalik.

"Awalnya, aku hanya penasaran saja. Setiap malam aku melihat Yixing begitu tekunnya bergelut dengan benang-benang wol aneka warna. Saat kutanya, dia bilang dia sedang belajar merajut." cerita Kris.

"Kau bisa merajut, Xing?" tanya Suho takjub.

Lay menunduk malu. "Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku mempelajarinya. Beberapa waktu lalu, aku menonton film. Di film itu, sang yeoja menghadiahi sebuah _sweater_ hasil rajutannya sendiri kepada namjanya yang akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Lalu aku teringat kata-kata Baekhyun yang mengatakan, kado apa yang harus kita siapkan untuk pasangan kita di hari Natal. Tadinya aku ingin membelikanmu sebuah barang yang kau sukai, tapi kemudian aku berpikir, barang-barang seperti itu kurang istimewa kalau diberikan untuk seseorang yang disayangi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meniru yeoja yang ada di film itu, yaitu memberikanmu sesuatu yang kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri." jelas Lay. Perkataan Lay sontak membuat para _seme_ menatap Suho dengan iri. Kapan pasangan mereka bisa seperti Lay yang manis dan lembut. _Uke_ mereka hanya bisa menghajar dan menganiaya mereka saja.

"Saat Yixing menyelesaikan rajutan pertamanya, aku benar-benar terpesona. Rajutan itu terasa sangat hangat di kulitku. Lalu aku berpikir, aku juga ingin memberikan Tao sesuatu yang hangat. Bukan melulu yang mahal dan bermerk. Seperti yang Yixing katakan, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang dapat menyampaikan seberapa besar rasa sayangku pada kekasihku." Kali ini giliran para _uke_ yang memandang Tao dengan iri. Meski Kris itu mesum, tapi setidaknya, dia masih punya sisi romantis. Tidak seperti _seme_ mereka yang hanya bisa menghajar mereka di ranjang tanpa ampun.

"Tapi sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat dalam segala hal. Buktinya, sampai sekarang, aku belum bisa menyelesaikan satu rajutanpun. Wajar kalau Yixing merasa kesal dan frustrasi mengajariku. Maafkan aku, Tao. Aku selalu saja mengecewakanmu."

Tao memeluk Kris dengan haru. "Tidak apa-apa, _ge_. Aku tidak butuh hadiah apapun. Asal aku tau _gege_ mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Natal masih lama, Tao-_er_. Aku akan tetap berusaha." kata Kris lembut.

"_Xie-xie ni, ge_. _Wo ai ni_."

"_Wo ye ai ni, my baby panda_." Kris mengecup singkat kening Tao.

"Ehem!" Luhan menginterupsi.

"Lalu, Lay _hyung_. Bisakah kau tunjukkan hasil karyamu pada kami?" seru Baekhyun antusias.

"Benar, aku mau lihat." Xiumin tak mau kalah.

"Itu untukku kan? Jadi ayolah, berikan padaku." rajuk Suho.

"Aish, sebenarnya ini _suprise. _Tapi ya sudahlah." Lay melangkah menuju lemari besar dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar dari sana. Setelah menyerahkan kotak itu pada Suho, Lay berlari ke dapur. Alasannya dia haus karena tadi berteriak-teriak mengomeli Kris. Padahal sebenarnya, dia malu.

"Ayo buka, _hyung_. Aku mau lihat isinya." seru Chen semangat.

"Lay _hyung_ tidak mungkin menyertakan kondom di dalamnya kan?" celetuk Kai yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan mesra dari Kyungsoo.

Dengan hati-hati, Suho membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu. Mulai dari topi, sarung tangan, syal, penghangat telinga, sampai _sweater_. Barang-barang itu didominasi warna merah dan putih.

"Woah, hangatnya ~ " seru Sehun ketika dia mencoba salah satu sarung tangan wol itu.

"Imutnyaaaaa ~ ~" pekik Baekhyun dan mengenakan penghangat telinga itu di kepalanya.

"Nyaman sekali. Pas sekali di leherku." Kyungsoo membenarkan syal yang melilit lehernya.

"Topi ini _my style_ sekali." seru Chanyeol kegirangan, ketika berhasil merebut topi itu dari tangan Chen.

"Aish, itu milikku. Aku saja belum mencobanya. Kembalikan!" Suho merebut paksa barang-barang yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyebar dipakai oleh para member. Beberapa dari mereka malah berebutan memakainya. Sepertinya Luhan dan Xiumin yang berebut memakai sarung tangan yang tinggal satu itu. Begitu juga dengan Kris dan Tao yang mendekap _sweater _itu bergantian. Kai terlihat sedang berusaha melepaskan penghangat telinga dari kepala Baekhyun. Setelah berhasil merebut kembali semua barangnya, Suho mengenakan satu per satu barang hasil rajutan kekasihnya tercinta. Tanpa mempedulikan bibir manyun kesepuluh membernya.

_Dasar leader bantet pelit_, batin mereka semua.

"Xingie-_ya_, terima kasih. Ini sangat hangat." Suho langsung mengecup kilat bibir Lay yang baru saja masuk ke kamar.

"Eh iya. Sama-sama, Myeon." balas Lay malu-malu.

"Hangat seperti cinta kita. _Saranghae_ ~" tambah Suho sambil memeluk erat pinggang Lay. Member yang lain memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"_Hyung_, ajari aku merajut ya? Jebal ~" mohon Kyungsoo. Dia langsung saja menyelip (?) di antara Suho dan Lay. Membuat Suho mendelik kesal karena gagal melumat bibir ranum Lay.

"Ajari aku juga, Xing." Luhan ikut maju. Diikuti Baekhyun, Xiumin, bahkan semuanya. Sekarang mereka mengerubuti Lay sepert semut mengerubuti gula. Membuat Suho semakin tergeser ke samping.

Lay tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau kita belajar sama-sama saja? Aku juga belum seberapa jago kok."

"Boleh boleh!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Sudah sudah! Bubar sana! Ini sudah tengah malam! Cepat tidur!" usir Suho. Menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai _leader_ untuk mengusir makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan -menurutnya- itu jauh-jauh dari Yixingnya. Meski susah diusir seperti hama, tapi ketika mata mereka mulai berat, akhirnya alien-alien itu kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Errrrr, Myeon. Besok pintu kamarku akan diperbaiki kan?" tanya Lay sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya yang naas itu. Untung manajer mereka sedang ada urusan dan tidak menginap di dorm. Kalau tidak, dijamin Suho akan diomeli habis-habisan karena merusak properti.

"Tentu saja. Malam ini, kau tidur di kamarku saja, bagaimana? Xiumin _hyung_ sudah pindah ke kamar Hunhansoo dan kamar terakhir pasti sudah penuh sesak dengan kedatangan naga itu."

Lay tampak berpikir. Masih ada Chen dan Kai yang sekamar dengan mereka. Jadi dia pasti aman. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kajja, kita tidur." Suho merangkul pundak Lay dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Suho.

Hari sudah sangat larut. Jadi, biarkanlah mereka beristirahat.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>A  N**

Gaje ya? Gak nyambung? Saya tau, hahahaha xD

Saya gak yakin sih pembagian kamarnya bener gak. Cuma saya pernah baca di internet, pembagian kamar di dorm EXO (waktu mereka kumpul di Korea), ya seperti itu.

Kamar 1 = Suho, Kai, dan Chen

Kamar 2 = Sehun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo

Kamar 3 = Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Tao

Kamar 4 = Kris, Lay, dan manager

Maaf kalo saya salah. Tapi untuk ff ini, anggep aja kayak gitu, hehehehehe xD

Last,

Wanna to review /wink/

Gomawo *bow*


End file.
